The Seven Half Bloods Embark, Part 1
by t s wolff
Summary: This is a humerous book about the Great Prophecy from the end of Percy Jackson Five. My second book; be mean, just review, let me know if I made grammar issues or if you don't like something. Also it's not the whole thing, there will be a Part 2


Katie Johnson – Hades

Sylvia Jones – Hestia

Bert Brandon – Pan

Tristan Wolff – Hecate

Katie Gardner – Demeter

Ernie Berton – Iris

Stingray Choice – Janus

By T. S. Wolf

Part I: The Seven Meet

A girl swoops down onto a ledge. She wants to know what's up. The First is persistent and agile.

A girl laughs while hanging in the Isis cabin. The Second is a good friend.

A boy stops to view the scenery as he plummets to his doom. The Third likes nature.

A boy is casting spells at everything, making girls fall flat on their bottoms. The Fourth is tricky and loves to use his power.

A girl waters the plants quietly. She helps anybody who has been hurt by giving them good berries. The Fifth is kind, generous and helpful.

A boy sits around all day, watching his mother's programs, hoping they'll do him some good. The Sixth is smart, alert, and quiet.

A girl keeps asking questions and urging people to choose. The Seventh is inquisitive and persistent.

This is their story...

Preface: Not True- by Katie Johnson

**Freak Car **

**Accident...**

**Missing Boy and Mother!**

By Stephanie Laurence

_Percy Jackson, age 12, is a troubled boy who has been kicked out of six out of six schools. His father is dead, so his mother, Sally Jackson, has remarried stepfather Gabe Ugliano._

_Shortly after Percy Jackson was kicked out of Yancy Academy, he went on a trip to Montuak with Mr. Ugliano's car and Sally, his mother. It was a weekend trip, but Mr. Ugliano reported that the car, Sally Jackson, and the troubled young boy did not return after the weekend._

_Next to a strawberry farm on the top of a hill, Mr. Ugliano discovered the car, all beat up with a whole lot of scratches. Some believe that Mr. Jackson is responsible for his mother's disappearance!_

_If you can find Percy Jackson or his mom anywhere, please call me at:_

_**574-54321**_

**Freak Bus Accident:**

**Percy Jackson, Prime Suspect!**

By Laura Stephenson

_Percy Jackson, who has been kicked out of six out of six schools and has disappeared with his mother weeks ago, has been spotted outside of a bus, shortly after the bus exploded..._

_Cont. on pg. 6, column 5_

**Gateway Arch:**

**Man-Eating Chihuahuas, HA!**

By Mr. Stephen Georgian Manlike

_We know that some may believe that a fire-breathing man-eating Chihuahua was up on the Gateway Arch, but HA! A boy set off a freak explosion, and supposedly, this boy is Percy Jackson, troubled kid who has been kicked out of six out of..._

_Cont. on pg. 9, column 4_

**Poor Boy's Defense:**

**Percy Jackson, age 12**

By Stephanie Laurence

_Percy Jackson, age 12, a troubled kid, was cornered by a mean man with guns the other day. He stole one of the guns and the man surrendered eventua... (Cont. on pg. 2, column5)_

Of course, I know this isn't true.

SO not true.

After the first article, I do a little bit of my own investigating. I take a plane to New York, with my mom who lets me do anything. Then I take a look at the hill where there was supposed to be a strawberry farm. There is no strawberry farm. In Ancient Greek in between the two trees, it reads, CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

OK.

So it was a summer camp.

I can live with that.

But I don't.

I try to go into the camp. But some weird force stops me. Makes me almost give up. But I just climb the one tree, make it to the top, and climb down the other way. There, I discover that centaurs and satyrs are real. If this is true, then what other Greek Myths could be real?

Before anyone spots me, I climb back up the tree, and then back down again. I told mom that yeah, the strawberry farm's strawberries were real great, and then I said that I wanted to stay for a while.

The other three articles, well, I witnessed them happening in person.

When I was ready to go back, I took a bus to the ferry and took the ferry to the airplane. But, like it described, (well sort of,) the bus exploded. But it was not Percy Jackson's fault.

Three old ladies cornered two gangly teenagers, one with too much acne, who I recognized as a satyr, and one with intense gray eyes, which I figured was because she was a demigod, and that her mom was Athena.

In the meantime, I had overheard a conversation, and I heard Percy Jackson's voice. I had figured out he was invisible, and was driving the bus.

And then the old ladies turned into monsters that I thought were the Furies. They attacked with whips.

Eventually the three kids cornered them, and vaporised two of them. The other was alive but trapped and terrified.

Then they ran out of the bus, and I ran out too, and then the bus EXPLODED. My mom was gone!

I ran to the ferry with Mom's wallet and paid for going to the airport.

Then I took a plane to my hometown, on the westernmost part of Nevada.

The next day, Mom and I went sightseeing, going through several states. We decided to check out the Gateway Arch. We went up to the top in an elevator with a dude I recognized as Percy Jackson. And that satyr and wise girl again. And a monstrous Man-Eating eight-foot-high-nine-yards-wide Chimera and its mother Echidna!

You probably know what happened from there based on the newspaper article. But the Mean Old Man wasn't just any mean old man.

THIS mean old man? He was Ares, god of war.

I thought that this was all terrifying.

It didn't get any better once I figured out I was a demigod. A Very Powerful Demigod.

Chapter 1: Best Friends by Sylvia Jones

My name is Sylvia Jones.

I'm new to Camp Half-Blood; I just came in last summer, but I'm a year rounder because my mother's a powerful woman.

Mom's Hestia, goddess of Home and the Hearth.

For those of you who don't know what hearth is, it is the warmth inside. Like your stove, and fire; mainly she controls fire, warm spots in houses, and feeling at home and other powerful stuff I can't remember.

I'm ten years old.

I was claimed when I was nine.

My good friend was claimed on the same day at the same time.

His name is Tristan Wolff, and his father is Hecate, god of all Magic.

The symbol for Hestia is flames flickering orange and red above your head in a holographic figure.

The symbol for Hecate is blue lights flickering all around your entire body and a holographic image of a boy turning from a boy to a tree, and then a tree to a boy again, on and on... on and on...

Both of us were not suspecting our parentage.

Of course, we guessed we were demigods, but Tristan thought his dad was Apollo and I thought Mom was Persephone.

Today, a new recruit came into camp, claimed as a daughter of Hades! That made 2 in the Hades cabin! Her name is Katie Johnson. I don't really know what she's like... she's kinda mysterious and in the dark, but then what can you expect from Hades's kids? Beats me, that's what!

Sorry, inside joke.

LOL oh by the way I gotta go now, bye...

Sry

Chapter 2: Nature Is Awesome by Bert Brandon

Bert, stop right this minute! Quit your stargazing!" Dad yelled. But my eyes were fixed on the workers cutting down trees. "UGH!" screamed Mom. "Do you ever stop staring at trees? Quiet down!" But I wasn't even talking! I was just staring, staring, and stargazing, as dad put it.

Chapter 3: Abracadabra! By Tristan Wolff

Abracadabra!

Chapter 4: Tree by Katie Gardner

Plant; Tree

Use in story: No Idea

Can talk: Yes

Chapter 5: My Life by Ernie Bertson

"Goddess, show me what I desire, please."

Throw in a drachma. Wait. An image shall spout. Watch the image.

That is my life.

Chapter 6: Chapters or Not? By Stingray Choice

Here's a choice for you: Do you choose to listen to my chapters or not?

If you choose to listen to my chapters, you have to make choices of all sort but they will be fun, funny, and amusing.

If you don't, you won't have to choose the fate of the seven, but you'll be skipping parts of the story and will not have as much fun.

Good luck on making a choice!

Chapter 7: I Don't Want Greek Myths To Be Real by Katie Johnson

It is dark. I leap from tent to tent, scouting the area for anything, any sign that this isn't happening. I refuse to believe that I am a daughter of Hades. I also refuse to believe that all Greek Myths are real. It is impossible. So I scout. I see real satyrs, centaurs, and a Oracle House. No way to prove Greek Myths are not real.

Darn it.

Chapter 8: Lord Of The Wild Has A Son by Sylvia Jones

Oh, goody! It's my turn again! A new person arrived today, his name is Bert Brandon, he's unclaimed but look over there...

He's being claimed! Goodness that was quick! Uh-oh... this has never happened before in about a billion years... No!

Impossible!

He can't be, he shouldn't...

"All hail Bert Brandon, son of Pan, Lord of the Wild."

Chapter 9: Pan Is Dead Says Grover by Bert Brandon

All the satyrs came and hugged me. They presented me with gifts, and asked if I knew where Pan was. "I thought Grover said Pan was dead," said I.

"Ooof! That hurt!" said Grover, a very nervous satyr, who had been kicked by another.

I didn't know what to say.

Chapter 10: Poof! By Tristan Wolff

Poof!

What the spell does: Makes opponent laugh.

The secret: The opponent laughs because nothing happens.

Chapter 11: Wood by Katie Gardner

Plant: Wood

Use to this story: It makes reed pipes, which Pan often uses, as does his children and satyrs.

Chapter 12: The Messages by Ernie Bertson

I see the present, not the future, in these messages from Mother.

I see what is happening to my friends, my enemies, and everybody else.

Sometimes it's useful.

Sometimes it's fun.

Most of the time it's just too scary.

Chapter 13: Pan Or Janus? By Stingray Choice

Choice: Do you want your dad to be Pan, or Janus?

If you choose Pan, I'll be sad and Janus will curse you by never letting you ever make a choice again, you'll always be met with Indecision. But you get awesome reed pipes.

If you choose Janus, he won't curse you and I'll be your best friend. But unfortunately you wouldn't get reed pipes.

Good luck on making a choice!

I hope you choose Janus!

Chapter 14: Why, Oh Why, Did I say My Name Was Katie I-Don't-Know by Katie Johnson

I approach the new boy. He grimaces. I know he is a son of Pan by those reed pipes... I smile and I turn away. "Who are you?" he asks. "Katie." "Katie who?" I don't know. "Katie I-Don't-Know? What kind of a name is Katie I-Don't-Know?" I laugh.

Chapter 15: Awe... by Sylvia Jones

Katie and Bert have disappeared! Awe... And I heard they just met on the rooftop... How SWEET... I'll go just DROP IN on their conversation for awhile...

Chapter 16: Sick and Bloody by Bert Brandon

Well? What do you expect? What kind of a name IS Katie I-Don't-Know?

Sorry, my jokes are sick. Anyhow, let's get back to the story. The good part's coming!

Some girl came up, Hestia's I think. She listened, smiling sweetly, as I argued with Katie J, saying, "Katie I-Don't-Know is a bloody odd name!" and other British phrases, just to make the sweet girl laugh. I liked the girl.

Shh! Don't tell!

Uh-oh. I forgot that everyone also writing the story is looking over my shoulder. Now they all know! I just can see Tristan erupting into hilarious fits of laughter. Darn it!

Oops.

Chapter 17: 'SDOITNOW by Tristan Wolff

INKASPILLADOARIGHTANOWAPLE-ASEAOKEYDOKEYLET'SDOITNOW

What it does: makes somebody's ink quill run out.

The secret: it makes somebody's ink quill run out because it takes so long to write!

Chapter 18: Mistletoe by Katie Gardner

Plant: Mistletoe

Use in story: Because Bert likes Sylvia!

Chapter 19: Thanks, Mom! By Ernie Bertson

"O goddess, show me what I need to see, please."

I see Sylvia, Bert, and Katie up on a ledge, Bert and Katie arguing about something, and Bert getting dreamy-eyed over Sylvia. (Stop punching me, Bert! It's true!) I decide to see what the argument's all about and begin to search the Camp Half-Blood for a ledge like that one.

Chapter 21: Ernie and Bert By Katie Johnson

Sylvia chuckles as we argue. Then, out of the midst comes Ernie! "Ernie?" asks Sylvia, in a more misty-ish voice. Uh-oh, Bert might not be so happy about this, I thought. But then again, who really cares about Bert? (Don't say that, Bert, I was telling the truth! Awe, don't cry.) Ernie did not respond. I figured Ernie wasn't a particularly talkative person, like I wasn't only worse. (OW! Hey, Sylvia! Not nice! Don't hit me! And Ernie, stop crying! You look like a water spout there! OOF!)

Chapter 22: Ernie and Bert: Not The Same by Sylvia Jones

Okay, yeah, yeah, I like Ernie and Bert. Actually, I like ERNIE. Bert actually likes me. Strange that Ernie and Bert aren't that alike!

Chapter 23: Hurt Feelings and Enough With The Magic Stuff Already by Bert Brandon

What's all this stuff about Ernie and Bert? It's all, Ernie and Bert this, Ernie and Bert that, with Sylvia these days. Anyways, back to the story. I guess I'll turn it over to you, Rabbit-Hat-Boy. (Urgh, that hurt!) And one question and a comment? Sylvia, you hurt my feelings. And Tristan, why do you always have your chapters about magic spells?

Chapter 24: The Abracadabra Of All Folks Has Some Input by Tristan Wolff

Not always, see?

Okay, so poof with Bert, and off with Ernie. Let's get talking about me, the Abracadabra of all folks!

Okay, so all this time I was just trying magic tricks against the Hermes cabin... they always steal my magic items! But still they kept managing to steal my stuff! So I was bored, and there I met Doorway-Girl. She was nice enough, except she kept asking multiple choice questions!

So then we decided to go exploring, and we found Katie Gardner, that silly Poison-Ivy-Head daughter of Demeter, and then we all found the scenario with Ernie and Bert and Sylvia and of course Katie Johnson.

Oh, and KG, could you stop it with the plants and use in story and write something useful for once?

Chapter 25: Ahh... Katie By Ernie Bertson

I fall asleep, unconscious, because the girl, Katie Johnson, is so beautiful. And I see nothing. I see nothing! Yikes!

Chapter 26: Sesame Seed Because Ernie and Bert Are From Sesame Street (Just Joking) by Katie Gardner

Ernie, why'd you take over my chapter, man? That is so sick! Sry if I took over your comment, Bert.

Anyways, right on, Rabbit-Hat-Boy (I like that name, by the way), I should stop with the plant gig.. I have an idea, I'll do regular story and the plant type AND its uses will be the chapter title! How's that for deduction and seduction, eh?

Chapter 27: Sorry by Stingray Choice

Okeydokey, enough with the multiple choice. Sry... I'll do the multiple choice at the END of the chapter, and do story till then from now on... Okay... WHATEVER. Anyways, by then it was morning time. I yawned but it payed off to be spying, because in came Chiron, the big guy of the Camp. He said, "Okay, Sylvia, Katie J, Ernie and Bert, you guys need to find Tristan, Katie G, and Stingray. You all must meet in the Big House. It's time for another prophecy..."

Uh-oh, I thought.

Chapter 28: Alakaboodle and Alakazamma Are Spells That I Do Not Like By Katie Johnson

I gasp. Big prophecy? I wonder. And who are these people? Tristan? Another Katie? And a person named STINGRAY? "Who are those people?" I ask.

"Alakazamma!" screams a voice. I turn. But I fall flat on my face, and am dragged to the hiding spot of three individuals.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Alakaboodle!" yells the only boy in the group.

I jump, but I see that I do not come down. I do not come down, I am floating in the air...

And I come down with a SPLAT on the floor.

"Tristan!" scolds one of them as she brushes me off. "Here have some berries," she says as she snaps her fingers. Then vines full of strawberries, and other berries, come up. I eagerly grab a march berry. It is plump and juicy. I love it!

So I know the mischievous boy is the Tristan Chiron mentioned. Shame...

Chapter 29: Marchberries Soothe The Brain By Katie Gardner

Okay, so I met this girl who did not appear to be powerful but who I knew had the same name as me, and Tristan was really rude, which I would not have thought of from Tristan.

Also, I found out that march berries really do soothe the brain! I thought that was an Urban Legend, but it's apparently true.

Next, I saw a boy from the Iris cabin fall down and faint. Hee Hee Hee! Funny! I never did like Iris...

Then, Chiron came down the bend, and he said, "I see. There you three are. Come, Katie Gardner, Tristan, and Stingray. It's time for another Great Prophecy."

Uh-oh.

Chapter 30: Ah, not another Great Prophecy By Chiron

I led the septet into the Big House. Then I remembered: Not Delphi the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare the Oracle had made the Great Prophecy. I led them out of the Big House.

What a mistake, forgetting Rachel Elizabeth Dare! The only big trouble was, she was at Clarion Ladies' Academy, and so I could not retrieve her, nor could Apollo, the Great Lord of Oracles, Poetry, and about a hundred thousand other things.

Then I remembered that to retrieve her, we could just make the hell hound Mrs. O' Leary go get her. I blew the Stygian Ice Whistle, and she came running. "Mrs. O'Leary?" I said. Many laughed at the strange name; others gasped as they cowered in sight of a Hound from Hell. "Can you do me a favor girl?" Mrs. O'Leary's tail wagged. "Good, erm, stop licking me, Girl. Okay, I need you to go get Rachel Elizabeth Dare from the Clarion Ladies' Academy, okay?"

"Ruff!" said Mrs. O'Leary. She disappeared through the trees after licking me one last time.

I only hoped she actually could understand me.

Part 2: The Great Prophecy

Katie J listens intently, eyes open wide. Sylvia, well she pretends that she is horrified!

Bert and Ernie get real squirmy,

Tristan's as energized as a racecar derby!

Katie G gets really worried

Stingray's not here, she really scurried!

Hearin' the Great Prophecy!

Chiron, it seems he is nappin'

Mrs O'Leary, a lotta milk she is lappin'

Rachel's green eyes start to glow,

She sees the future, whattayaknow?

Heads of camps, they scream and scatter

And Dionysus makes a big clatter.

Hearin' the Great Prophecy!

Me, as Narrator I hold on,

But my brother gets kinda cold on,

Hearin the Great Prophecy!

(Da da da)

Hearin' the Great Prophecy!

Chapter 31: Getting Rachel by Mrs. O'Leary

I passed down the corridors and dragged Rachel onto my back. Then I shadow traveled back. What? Dogs do have brains, you know! They can write you know! Urgh! They really can, I swear!

Chapter 32: Shadow Travel by Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Shadow travel is if you're not scared of: Eerie sounds, utter darkness, and roller coaster ride sensations. In other words, I loved shadow travel!

Chapter 33: Back at Camp by Mrs. O' Leary

We made it as far as to the Borders. Then I remembered that Rachel was mortal. What was I going to do now?

Chapter 34: The Borders by Rachel Elizabeth Dare

All I did was climb the tree and jump down. That simple! I got past the borders! Then came the hell hound Mrs. O'Leary. "Thanks, girl!" I said.

Chapter 35: Nolan, Stop That! By The Watcher From Above

I watch as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, with such SKILL, LEAPS onto the top of the tree. Boy, this girl is agile! Then she jumps down, which I would not have believed anyone could do while staying alive (Nolan, Stop That! I'm An Author, and so no you can't use my computer) Sorry about that. I just had to put in my input. It IS amazing.

Chapter


End file.
